Soul Mate
by Cole224
Summary: Crossover, one shot. Bianca wasn't Chris' real love. slash, but Not incest.


This is a crossover, but I don't want to say what it is crossing over, it'll get out at the end of the story. It is slash, but not incest.

* * *

Chris walked up to the middle of what used to be a beautiful park. He stood next to the boy who was staring out at the mostly destroyed city. Dark green eyes met his and a sigh escaped.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked one more time. Chris sighed as well and nodded.

"It's the only way." He said. "I'm going to change all this." Chris smiled a small smile when he sighed again and ran a hand through already disheveled dark blonde hair. A storm of emotions passed over his dark green eyes and Chris stepped closer to him.

He would be leaving soon, and they didn't have much more time together. He wasn't sure what to do, though. If it was someone else, he might have been able to hold them, tell them that he was definitely coming back, comfort them.

This was different, though, and more complicated. His boyfriend was so closed off and distant at times, that Chris wasn't sure what he would welcome. Chris knew that he himself wasn't much better in that area, though.

His life had been one hardship after another since his mother had died when he was fourteen, and the world that they lived in, a world were you weren't sure who you would be burying the next day, made it hard to connect with anyone.

As bad as his life had been though, he knew his boyfriend had been through worse. At least Chris had had those fourteen years, fourteen years with his mom and aunts and brother before he had turned.

Chris was slightly surprised when a hand enclosed his and he looked over, taking in the other man's profile. He was determinedly not looking at Chris as he stared out at the city, but Chris took what he could, and turned his head back to watch the city as well.

* * *

"Your not going with him." Sam asked. She pulled back her long dark hair and studied him for a moment. He shrugged.

"Nope." He picked up another of the cases of food that he had managed to steel and began carrying it back into the hideout.

"And your okay with that?" Ignoring her, he set the case down and began writing the list of the things he had gotten. Sam let out a frustrated breath. She opened her mouth to continue but he cut her off.

"I'm going to the manor with him." He said, almost offhandedly, still writing. Sam closed her mouth.

"Oh." He finished and turned to her finally.

"Yeah." He twirled the pin in his hand and fidgeted a little. He hadn't sat still for more than a few minutes since he had found out about Chris' plan. Sam knew he wasn't sleeping, and she wasn't sure how to help him. She was only slightly better than Max at the emotional stuff.

God, she wished Max was here. She seemed to at least cheer him up, even if it was by accident by starting some meaningless argument. She had always sort of found it amusing. They had been like bickering siblings. But Max wasn't there, she was the only one left.

"Your not going to lose him, you know." She said finally. Then she saw it, the flash of fear crossing over his eyes. "Even if this works. You know, if you guys are meant to be together, you'll find each other no matter what world your in. It's like fate or something." A small smirk came to his face.

"I thought you didn't believe in fate." She shrugged, smiling a little.

"Didn't always." Her smile slipped when she thought about her own fate. About all that had happened over the past few years. He set the pin down and started past her.

"Your alright?" She asked as he reached the door.

"Always." He said, smiling again.

* * *

Chris sighed in relief when they made it up to the attic without getting caught. He walked up to the stand and looked down at the hologram of the book.

He looked up into the dark green eyes of his boyfriend, who was standing a couple feet away with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked conflicted, and Chris knew why, but he didn't say anything about it.

"What do you think I should tell them?" He asked, fully aware that he was stalling.

"Your choice." Was the answer that he got with a shrug. Chris bit his lip and stared back down at the hologram. He knew that this had to be done, and he didn't carry the same fears.

Chris believed in soul mates. Despite everything that had happened, he still believed in that and he knew that he had found his in the nervous and closed off soldier that stood a few feet away from him. He believed that even if he changed the entire world, they would still find each other. He would just have to prove it, he guessed.

His thoughts drifted briefly to what had happened in the basement earlier between them, and then he drew in a deep breath.

Without waiting any longer, he locked eyes one more time before he recited the spell that would bring the book here, to him. As soon as the book feel into place, he hurriedly looked through the pages, trying to find the right spell.

When he found it, he gave a brief glance at the other man, who had his hands out of his pockets and had shifted subtly into a fighting stance.

When the portal opened he stepped up to it and turned one more time. A second later and a demon appeared in the attic.

"Go!" The yell came before his boyfriend was grappling with the demon. Chris hesitated but he landed a punch that stunned the demon and turned to Chris.

"Go." He said again. He hesitated himself before saying something he had never said before. "I love you." And then he was fighting off another demon that had appeared.

"I love you too, Alec." Chris said softly, knowing that he would hear before turning and jumping through the portal.

* * *

I really hope I made it clear when I was talking about Alec and when I was talking about Chris.


End file.
